The Jeffersonian- Between The Episodes, Pilot Story
by SackRiceThatCantedOverInChina
Summary: Achtung Parodie. Alle meine je folgenden BONESFanFictions sind zusammenhängend (Es sei denn ich sage es extra dazu). Handlungen schließen sich direkt an. Einige Charaktere sind verändert, zumindest in ihrer Persönlichkeit und anderem seelischen. xD So zum Beispiel besonders Booth, Angela und am allermeisten Cam. Auch 2 sexuelle Orientierungen mögen anders sein... Viel Spaß!


_Hey! Hier nun also meine erste BONESDFanfiction. Alle Charaktere gehören Hart Hanson, ich habe sie nur anders angemalt (Wie immer). Ich habe noch 4 weitere Kapitel fertig! Ich brauche aber erst euer Feedback. _

_Ich entschuldige mich an dieser Stelle für den Ausdruck an einigen Stellen! Das ist nicht mein gewöhnlicher Ausdruck, aber manchmal will das der Stimmungsaufbau so und ich denke man kann das durchaus auch mit der Kategorie der Geschichten begründen- „The Jeffersonian- Between The Episodes" sind nun mal Parodien._

_Genug gequatscht- viel Spaß im Jeffersonian! _

_Veränderte Persönlichkeiten: Angela, Cam, ein wenig Booth und auch ein wenig Bones. _

-The Jeffersonian- Between The Episodes-

Kapitel 1 - Der Unglückstag

Bones' POV

Irgendwo muss doch dieser Karton sein... Schon seit einer Viertelstunde durchforste ich die Kartonregale nach diesem Speziellen mit den Überresten von 1911. Die können nicht weg sein. Ich kann mich noch genau daran erinnern, als ich den Karton vor zweieinhalb Jahren dort oben in das Regal gestellt habe! Hmm scheiße in der Zeit könnte viel damit passiert sein. Ich könnte mich ohrfeigen! "Warum verbringe ich so viel Zeit zu Hause? Ich arbeite zu wenig." In der Zeit, wo ich zu Hause schlafe, kann jeder, ja wirklich jeder im Jeffersonian an meine Regale gehen. Entschlossen fülle ich ein neues Formular aus, streiche die maximale Arbeitsstundenzahl pro Woche (50), die ich schon um zwei Stunden in der Woche überschreite, weg und kritzle eine 65 daneben. Von 7:00 bis 20:00, das ist doch völlig in Ordnung. Ein Luxus geradezu. In anderen Ländern, da- 'Euuh!' Jemand hat in der Halle geschrien. Ich wollte eh gerade das Formular in Dr. Saroyan's Briefkasten werfen. Pfeifend schlendere ich aus meinem Büro und blicke mich nach dem Schreier um. Ein wenig abseits stehen ein paar Doktoranden mit verzogenem Gesicht, ein Paar wedeln vor ihren Nasen herum. Die waren es sicher. Hmm...stinkt es? BOAH TATSÄCHLICH ECHT ÜBEL! Da scheint jemand gefurzt zu haben. Bestimmt war es Dr. Saroyan.

Na da laufe ich jetzt bestimmt nicht vorbei. Dämlich kichernd flitze ich in Richtung Angelas Büro. Hoffentlich platze ich nicht wieder in irgendwas rein... Obwohl, ich glaube sie hat diese vibrierende Sexmaschine letzten Freitag nach Hause geschafft. Die Tür ist zu, wahrscheinlich will sie ihre Ruhe haben. Ich trete ein und gehe in den hinteren Winkel des halbdunklen Büros. Irgendeine CD läuft, mit irgendwelchen indischen Mantras, Gongs und Gesängen. Und richtig, da sitzt Angela. Sie meditiert schon wieder. Vollkommen bewegungslos. Man könnte meinen sie wäre tot. "Angela!" "AHHH!" Sie bäumt sich auf und ihr Kleid fängt an einer zu nah stehenden Kerze Feuer. "Angela du brennst!" rufe ich und schmeiße Sand aus der großen Schale mit Teelichtern auf ihr Kleid. "Oh mein Gott ich BRENNE!" bemerkt sie etwas zu spät, denn sie ist schon gelöscht. Angela kreischt jetzt ununterbrochen. "Heey, Angela! Ist gut du brennst nicht mehr! Du brennst- nicht mehr hör auf dich zu winden ich habe es gelöscht!" Sie verstummt und schaut an sich herunter. Ihr Blick wandert wieder zu mir hoch. "Danke!" haucht sie und lässt sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Da fällt mir auf, dass das Kleid ein bisschen knapp bemessen scheint. Oh nein. Es ist bis zur Hälfte abgebrannt! "Ange, ich hole dir mal ein anderes Kleid, warte hier..." Und schnell bin ich aus dem Büro raus, kurz bevor ihre Augen bei ihrem Kleid angekommen sind. Den entsetzten Schrei höre ich nur gedämpft. Irgendwie bin ich ja an dieser ganzen Sache Schuld. Hoffentlich macht Angela jetzt nicht mit mir Schluss! Ich- ich muss ihr ein besseres- ein teureres Kleid schenken! In meinem Büro angekommen, durchwühle ich meinen Notkleiderschrank nach irgendetwas teurem. Aus einem unbestimmten Grund bringt mich die Situation auf einmal zum Lachen. Ich habe im Prinzip Angelas Kleid abgefackelt und will sie jetzt mit einem teureren besänftigen, damit sie unsere Partnerschaft nicht beendet. Dumm gelaufen würde ich mal sagen! :'DD MANN WO IST DENN DIESES MISTDING! Ich hab mir vor einem Monat ein türkises Kaschmirkleid gekauft. Gestern habe ich es hier in meinem Büro in den Kleiderschrank gehängt! Verschwindet hier denn alles?! Mist, na dann muss sie sich eben mit dem zweitteuersten zufriedengeben... Oh das wird ihr auch gefallen! Es ist rosa, enganliegend und hat lange Ärmel und einen Rollkragen. Wird ihr gut stehen! Schnell schnappe ich es und laufe wieder zu ihrem Büro. Oh nein... Sie weint. "Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Das war mein Lieblingskleid... Und wie soll ich bitte nach Hause kommen?! Oh nein, so ein Unglückstag!" Sie tut mir Leid. Vorsichtig trete ich näher und laufe um den Schreibtisch herum, sodass wir uns anschauen können. Oh Gott. "Es tut mir so Leid, Ange! Ich hätte vorhin wirklich anklopfen sollen. Aber man lernt ja schließlich aus seinen Fehlern! :D" OK ungeschickt. "Hör zu, ich hab dir ein neues Kleid mitgebracht. Ich schenke es dir! Und es war viel teurer!" ...Ok war das jetzt ungelenk? ...

Angela setzt ein nachsichtiges Lächeln auf. "Das kann ich doch nicht annehmen..." Ich halte das Ding hoch. Angela klappt die Kinnlade runter. "Whhoa. DAS?!" "Ja, ich-" sie zieht mich in eine feste Umarmung. "Oh Gott wie geil ist das denn?! Tut- Tut mir Leid, also das muss ich annehmen!" Sie hat mich immer noch fest im Griff. "Natürlich, so war es gedacht, Ange-" hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie noch fester zudrücken kann, aber das tut sie. "Aaaaautsch Angela du brichst mir den Th10!" "Sorry, Süße!" Schon hat sie mir das Kleid entschuldigend abgenommen und wechselt es mit dem alten verkokelten. "Wolltest du eigentlich vorhin was Bestimmtes von mir?" Ich überlege. Ah stimmt. Der Geruch. "Eigentlich nur, dass Dr. Saroyan gefurzt hat." Wir müssen beide lachen. "Hahawas? Dass man heute nochmal was Lustiges im Labor erlebt? Dr. Saroyan hat übrigens wieder schlechte Laune. Pass bloß auf!" Shit. Nicht schon wieder. Angela hatte Recht, das ist wirklich ein Unglückstag. "Oh Mann. Bist du dir sicher.?" Angela ist fertig mit umziehen. "Ja leider. Sie hat diese...", sie muss schlucken. "Rote Plastikbrille in ihrer Kitteltasche stecken." haucht sie ängstlich. Scheiße. "Doch nicht etwa-" Angela nickt verhängnisvoll. "Die ohne Gläser, ja..." Mir läuft ein Schauer den Rücken herunter. "Pass bitte auf dich auf, Angela. Komm ihr nicht in Quere." Dafür ist Angela mir zu wichtig. "Du ihr bitte auch nicht, Schätzchen." Sie wird ganz blass. "Am besten geht hier jeder nur noch zu zweit durch die Halle." Angela nickt. "Gut. Und wenn es an ihrem Büro vorbeigeht, zu viert." Sehr gut. "Und nicht mal zu acht geht ihr IN ihr Büro!" Schrecken steht in unserer beiden Augen geschrieben. "Bist du verrückt? Nein!" "Ok, wir müssen die anderen informieren." Angela greift neben der Tür nach etwas kleinem und langem. Ich verdrehe genervt die Augen. "Angela lass den blöden Besen hier, da sind keine Insekten! Das Ding ist überdacht!" Sie zögert. "Sicher? Da sind wirklich keine? Ich hab einmal diesen Marienkäfer dort sitzen sehen und-" ich unterbreche Angela und versuche sie durch eine Geste zu beruhigen. "Ich sag dir dann Bescheid, wenn er wieder auf unserem Weg sitzen sollte, ich verspreche es." Seufzend stellt sie den kleinen Reisigbesen wieder in die Ecke. "Na gut. Aber wirklich!" Ängstlich, und eingehakelt, verlassen wir das Büro und schauen nach links und rechts. Nichts rotes. Keine perfekte Taille. Keine perfekte Hochsteckfrisur. Keine Gefahr. Schnell flitzen wir zu der Stelle, wo eigentlich gerade Hodgins Proben bei der Leiche entnehmen wollte. Eigentlich. Er ist nicht da. Nur dieser stetige penetrante Geruch in der ganzen Halle. "Wo kann er sein?" flüstert Angela. Es ist zwar die ganze Halle voller Wissenschaftler und ein stetiges Gewusel, aber man kann ja vorsichtig sein. "Dann ist er vielleicht im Experimentierraum. Obwohl er eigentlich gar kein Experiment machen sollte..." Aber wir wollen ja nicht unsere Hoffnung zerstören, dass er noch lebt. "Bestimmt ist er da." Ich hoffe, Angela hat Recht.

Ohh ein Glück! Als wir im Experimentierraum ankommen, sehen wir Hodgins und Booth gerade eine bekleidete Versuchspuppe in ein Fass eintauchen. Angela rennt schon auf die beiden zu und umarmt sie. Und ich versuche das Experiment zu durchschauen. Das Opfer wurde in einem Fass mit Fritierfett gefunden, aber warum muss Hodgins das demonstrieren..? Und was zum Teufel hat Booth damit zu tun? Unauffällig trete ich näher. Boah hier scheint der Geruch schlimmer zu sein. Wahrscheinlich hat Dr. Saroyan hier gefurzt. Obwohl mir jetzt im Kontext etwas auffällt... Ja jetzt wo ich einen Bezug habe, riecht es hier in der Halle nach ranzigem Fritierfett. Ich muss würgen. Nach extrem ranzigem Fritierfett! Halt. Heißt das, Dr. Saroyan hat gar nicht gefurzt? Oh nein. Wenn das wahr ist, wenn der Gestank hier aus dem Fass kommt- und nicht Dr. Saroyan Schuld hat- sondern Hodgins? Und Booth? Und wir anderen auch, da wir im selben Zimmer sind?! Alles ergibt sich in meinem Kopf innerhalb einer Sekunde. "Schnell Leute! Raus hier! Weg aus dem Jeffersonian, aber ganz schnell!" Vielleicht können wir morgen ja eine Gruppe Doktoranden anschwärzen, die werden wenigstens nur gefeuert und nicht gleich- was auch immer! Jedenfalls müssen wir sofort hier weg! Die anderen haben sich etwas verwirrt zu mir umgedreht und überdenken meine Warnung. "Na los!" schreie ich sie an. Warum zum Teufel rühren die sich nicht von der verfickten Stelle?! Dann kapieren sie. Zuerst Hodgins, dann Booth, dann Angela. Hodgins fängt an zu kreischen und schlägt sich vor die Stirn. Panisch versucht er, das Fass mit dem Deckel einer riesigen Dose für Versuchspuppen abzudecken. Tja dafür ist es leider zu spät. Angela fängt in Panik an zu weinen und klammert sich an Booth fest, der wie ein Stein dasteht und die Augen über uns verdreht. Als einziger, wahrscheinlich im ganzen Jeffersonian Institute, hat er seltsamer Weise keine Angst vor Dr. Saroyan. Uns drei Geängstigten ergreift jedenfalls der Fluchtinstinkt und wir hetzen in Richtung Tür.

"Ahhhh!" Der Laut kommt von allen gleichzeitig. Außer natürlich Booth. Der lacht wie so ein Affe los. Tja warum wir alle so (wenn auch unterschiedlich) reagieren? Der Fluchtweg wird uns versperrt. Ja, und von niemand anderem als Dr. Camille Saroyan persönlich. Kurze Stille, dann kreischen wir wieder los und Angela flieht unter einen Stuhl, daraufhin renne ich und verstecke mich hinter Booth's Rücken. Was Hodgins macht, sehe ich nicht. Wieder ist unser Atem leer und es herrscht Stille. Angela wimmert leise irgendwas wie 'Mahavira' vor sich hin, ich glaube sie weint wieder. Durch den Raum zwischen Booth's Oberkörper und seinem eingestützten Arm kann ich Dr. Saroyan sehen. Sie steht ganz still da. Dann- greift sie in ihre Tasche und- neeein! Setzt die Horror-Plastikbrille auf! Die rote! Ohne Gläser! Und wie schon ein paar mal erlebt, folgt jetzt das Geschrei. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sogar Booth zuckt ein bisschen zusammen. Wir schwelgen in solcher Todespanik bei diesem Anblick von unserer Chefin mit dieser schrecklichen Brille und diesem Mord-Ausdruck auf ihrem sonst so perfekten Gesicht, mit angeschwollenen Schläfen- und Halsadern und Augen, die förmlich Blitze auf uns alle schleudern und uns in pure Angst und Schrecken versetzen. Kein Albtraum kommt dieser schrecklichen Realität nah, nicht der schlimmste Horrorfilm vermag uns solche Angstqualen zu bescheren wie ein Wutausbruch Dr. Saroyans wie dieser. Als es mir schwarz vor den Augen wird, wird mir gerade noch schleierhaft bewusst, dass Angela schon Sekunden vor mir verstummt und in Ohnmacht gefallen ist.

Wie durch ein Kissen höre ich gedämpfte, aber scheinbar laut rufende Stimmen. Ich versuche sie zu verstehen, aber das gelingt mir erst nach einer halben Minute teilweise. Es sind Hodgins und Booth. "Was soll ich jetzt machen?! Ich will nicht ohne euch arbeiten! Vor allem nicht ohne meine Käfer!" Oh. Hodgins wurde gefeuert. Er muss am Boden zerstört sein. Er liebt doch diesen Job. Was ist mit uns anderen? "Booth..?" Meine Stimme ist noch schwach, aber Booth hat mich gehört. "Bones! Du bist wach." Ich strenge mich an, meinen Kopf zu heben, er stützt meinen Nacken. "Sind wir alle gefeuert..?" hauche ich. Booth schüttelt den Kopf. "Nur Hodgins. Wir anderen haben Mensadienst." "Oh Gott. Was für eine Scheiße.", Dann wird mir das Ergebnis erstmal bewusst. "Was? Mensadienst? Nur Mensadienst? Kein Arbeitsverbot? Ich darf arbeiten! Wie gnädig!" "Ja, wir hatten wirklich Glück, dass Hodgins sich für uns geopfert hat. ...Warte. Sie bestraft euch mit Arbeitsverbot?!" Ich schüttele matt den Kopf. "Nur mich. Du kennst mich ja. Angela hätte normalerweise einen wochenlangen Assistenzjob in der Pathologie erwarten müssen und Hodgins...", Ich seufze unglücklich. "Booth, du sagtest, er hat sich für uns geopfert?" Wie darf man sich das denn vorstellen? Booth nickt. "Ja, er hat alle Schuld auf sich genommen und behauptet, ihr und ich wären erst kurz vor ihr hier angekommen, um uns über den Gestank zu beschweren. Er hat für uns drei den lockigen Kopf hingehalten, Bones." Eine Träne löst sich aus meinem Auge. "Oh Hodgins!" flüstere ich. Booth fährt fort. "Als ich den Teil mit mir wenigstens vor der Chefin von seiner Schuld abziehen wollte, ist er mir auf den Fuß getreten." Unser guter Käfer- und Schleimmann. Ich setze mich auf und blicke um mich. Alle Fenster in der Halle müssen aufgerissen worden sein, es ist kalt. Ein wenig abseits halten sich Angela und Hodgins im Arm. Natürlich weint Angela. Sie hat sehr nah am Wasser gebaut. Wir werden ihn alle vermissen. Seufzend stehe ich auf und sehe mich um, was es zu machen gibt. Hodgins und Booth machen sich gerade daran, das Experiment aufzuräumen. Ich könnte ihnen helfen. Während ich mich frage, wie lange Ange und ich wohl weggetreten waren, bemühe ich mich, ein gigantisches Stück Frischhaltefolie über das geschlossene Fass zu ziehen. Das ist echt schwer! "Bones, warte! Nein! Da ist doch noch unsere- ...Versuchspuppe drin!" Oh. Auch gut. Ich ziehe sie wieder runter und warte ein paar Meter entfernt, sie wieder befestigen zu können. Booth schwingt das große Fass auf und Hodgins stochert in der Flüssigkeit nach der Puppe. "Ah, es hat einer angebissen!" schreit Hodgins aufgeregt, auch wenn ein Tropfen Trauer mitschwingt. "Zieh ihn raus, Jack!" lacht Angela extra fröhlich. Jeder will jetzt Hodgins aufmuntern. "Das muss ja ein großer sein!", steure ich auch etwas bei. "Zieh, Hodgins! Ziiieeeh!" Ich springe tatsächlich klatschend auf und ab. Booth wirft einen kurzen prüfenden Blick auf mich, scheint dann aber zu verstehen und setzt auch ein dämliche Grinsen auf und lacht auffällig gestellt. "Hahaa Jack was hast du als Köder genommen, hää?" Ihm fällt es besonders schwer, seine Trauer zu überspielen. Booth ist Hodgins' bester Freund. Zusammen ziehen sie die schleimige nuttig eingekleidete Versuchspuppe aus dem Fritierfett. "Dr. Saroyan's Brille, ich schwör!" Wir lachen alle. Oh, gut dass ihm für den Witz jetzt nichts mehr passieren kann. "Haha wer würde denn da anbeißen, ehrlich also ich ni-" Ich muss Booth unterbrechen. Jetzt, da die Puppe vollständig zum Vorschein gebracht ist, werde ich auf einmal echt sauer. "Moment ihr zwei! Das ist nicht mein teures Kaschmirkleid. Sagt dass es nicht das teure Kaschmirkleid ist." Stille. Ein Ausdruck des Horrors steigt langsam in Booth's Augen auf. Hodgins krallt sich am Rand des Fasses fest. "Ka- Ka- ...Kaschmir?!" Mein Gesicht muss rot vor Wut sein. "Aus meinem...Büro Kleiderschrank ?" presse ich zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. "Es war das einzige da drin, das du nie anhattest!", fängt Booth panisch an zu quasseln. "Wir dachten, du magst es nicht?!" "Es. War. Neu." "Tut mir echt Leid Bones wir kaufen dir ein neues! Wir- das heißt eigentlich nur ich Hodgins ist ja jetzt arbeitslos-" Super. Der arme Hodgins. Angela streichelt ihm mitfühlend den Rücken. "Hodgins, dir mache ich heute ohnehin keinen Vorwurf." "Nein, Bones... Ich bin auch Schuld!", versucht er. "Möglicherweise... Ist das ja auch herauswaschbar.?" Ich schüttele den Kopf, "Nein! Nein hattet ihr noch nie einen Öl- oder Fettfleck auf Kleidung? Das bleibt für immer." Booth fängt schon wieder an. "Im Prinzip ist ja das ganze Kleid ein einziger Fleck, also eigentlich dürfte man das nicht-" "Halt! Die Klappe Booth.", "AHHHHHH!"

Und dann jage ich ihn.


End file.
